Today, as the density of electronic devices in societies throughout the world is increasing, governmental and self-imposed standards for the suppression of electromagnetic interference (EMI) and protecting electronics from that interference have become much stricter. Only a few years ago, the primary causes of interference were from sources and conditions such as voltage imbalances, spurious voltage transients from power surges, human beings, or other electromagnetic wave generators.
At higher operating frequencies, line conditioning of propagating energy portions using prior art componentry has led to increased levels of interference in the form of EMI, RFI, and capacitive and inductive parasitics. These increases are due in part to the inherent manufacturing imbalances and performance deficiencies of the passive componentry that create or induce interference into the associated electrical circuitry when functioning at higher operating frequencies. EMI can also be generated from the electrical circuit pathway itself, which makes shielding from EMI desirable.
Differential and common mode noise energy can be generated and will usually traverse along and around cables, circuit board tracks or traces, high-speed transmission lines and bus line pathways. In many cases, these critical energy conductors act as an antenna radiating energy fields that aggravate the problem even more.
In other energy conditioning areas such as for high frequency decoupling for instance, a novel and unique approach is to provide an invention that allows for predetermined and closely positioned parallel energy pathways or electrodes to operate dynamically in close proximity to one another to allow development of a low impedance energy pathway that will develop upon a third parallel energy pathway not normally considered as integral for energized circuit operations.
This third energy pathway is normally found to be electrically isolated from, but be found internally adjacent to, the electrically opposing differential electrode energy pathways or power/signal planes. This third energy pathway can also be utilized in one invention circuit assembly for multiple attachments as opposed to utilizing many, individual discrete low impedance decoupling capacitors, positioned in parallel within a prior art circuit assembly in an attempt to accomplish the same goal.
The present invention discloses a new predetermined embodiment that can be part of a predetermined circuit system to provide predetermined circuit protection and predetermined energy conditioning from various invention embodiments, invention assemblies, invention assembly circuit arrangements that will help also provide the current passive component manufacturing infrastructure with multifunctional energy conditioning structure that also allows an unprecedented ease of adaptability or production changeover as compared to the prior art.